1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a method of designing a printed circuit board, and a package test device having the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a memory device is tested by a memory test device and a pusher device. The memory test device includes an insert device, a test board, and a test socket. The actual memory device is inserted into the insert device. The pusher device presses the insert device to couple the actual memory device in the insert device to the test board through the test socket. When the actual memory device is coupled to the test board, the memory test device outputs test signals to the actual memory device, receives test result signals from the actual memory device, and judges whether the actual memory device is defective by analyzing the test result signals.
However, as the number of test-operations increases, an internal defect such as a defect of the test socket may be caused in the memory test device. As a result, due to the internal defect of the memory test device, the memory test device may misjudge whether the actual memory device is defective. However, conventional methods such as a method of analyzing shmoo data, a method of measuring socket impedance, etc may provide low detection accuracy because test signals inputted into the actual memory device are not exactly measured while the actual memory device is tested.